


Bouquet mystère

by Beuah



Series: Il Ragazzo alla maschera di cera [11]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cute, F/M, Flowers, Flowers everywhere, Fluff, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Language of Flowers, M/M, Out of Character, Valentine's Day Fluff, What Have I Done
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beuah/pseuds/Beuah
Summary: L'amour grandit dans les coeurs meurtris aussi bien qu'une fleur pousse dans la neige. C'est un phénomène rare, mais d'une beauté sans égale. Et après tout, tout est possible dans la cité d'Asgard, n'est-ce pas ?





	Bouquet mystère

**Author's Note:**

> Avant de commencer, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses par avance pour au moins tout ce qui figure dans cette liste : titre douteux contenant une référence à de la variété qui l'est encore plus, guimauve omniprésente et tendre à souhait, pairing peu apprécié, personnages présents mais inutiles, OOC, langage des fleurs sûrement mal respecté, manque flagrant de testostérone. En même temps, ce texte a été écrit pour la Saint-Valentin 2017. Hum... Voilà voilà. Bonne lecture quand même ?

Le froid mordant de l'hiver asgardien n'empêche pas les habitants de cette cité peu banale d'aller au marché matinal au cœur de la ville. Les commerçants s'époumonent volontiers, les passants affluent, on ne trouvera du calme qu'en s'engouffrant dans une échoppe ou une taverne qu'on espère alors peu fréquentée. Mais hors de question, pour Milo, de se soustraire au dynamisme ambiant et de s'empêcher de jouer les enfants dans un magasin de jouets. Les couleurs des étals et des étoffes forment des taches joyeuses sur le gris de la neige sale, et les voix enchevêtrées des passants font revivre les pierres silencieuses et millénaires de l'ancienne demeure des dieux Ases. Et le Scorpion adore ça. Se mêler aux civils, participer à leurs joies simples, profiter de ces moments d'humanité et de relative insouciance... Alors il flâne dans le marché depuis qu'il est arrivé sur ces terres bénies par Odin le matin même, bêtement heureux, en se disant que ce lieu est vraiment incroyable et réjouissant et qu'il comprend mieux pourquoi Camus en a fait sa nouvelle destination de séjours improvisés – et toujours sans prévenir. C'est d'ailleurs parce que Camus est encore parti que Milo a débarqué à Asgard, parce qu'il sait pertinemment que ce n'est pas lui que son frère d'armes français semble fuir, aussi peut-il se permettre d'aller le rejoindre et lui faire, il l'espère, une agréable surprise. Nous sommes le quatorze février, après tout. Mais peut-être Camus l'a-t-il oublié, car à Asgard rien n'est là pour rappeler ce que l'on célèbre à cette date dans les contrées pas si lointaines de Midgard.

— Hm, je me demande bien ce que je vais lui offrir du coup... Ma présence c'est déjà pas mal, mais s'il me repousse, il faut que j'aie un truc à la main histoire de rattraper le coup, pour qu'il comprenne que-  
— Tu t'remets à parler tout seul ?  
— Ah oui c'est vrai, t'es là toi.

Milo se retourne et observe amusé la moue exaspérée de DeathMask. Le Scorpion ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il a bondi de sa chaise quand, pendant la réunion hebdomadaire avec le Grand Pope, le gardien de la huitième a parlé d'aller à Asgard. Toujours est-il qu'ensuite il a demandé à le rejoindre dans son voyage. Le grec se demande bien ce qui lui prend, à l'antisocial de service, de vouloir sortir de chez lui pour aller aussi loin, et d'accepter aussi « gentiment » de se retrouver parmi la populace asgardienne toute la matinée durant. Il allait lui poser la question quand quelque chose vient capter son regard avide de couleurs. Une myriade de nuances, une explosion de palettes, un tourbillon de senteurs ! Des fleurs, partout ! Le voilà, son cadeau ! Raffiné à souhait pour un homme qui ne mérite de la poésie ! Il se penche vers les belles plantes, tout émoustillé et curieux, sans entendre le soupir d'agonisant de son camarade resté en retrait. Une petite voix amusée le sort de sa contemplation béate.

— Je peux vous aider ?  
— Oh ? Mh, volontiers ! Je cherche à offrir des fleurs à mon compagnon ! Mais j'ai entendu dire que chaque fleur avait une signification, alors j'aimerais faire passer le bon message...  
— Bien sûr ! Alors, celles que vous regardez, toutes colorées qui ressemblent à des tournesols, ce sont des gerberas. Elles suscitent l'émerveillement, l'ensoleillement, c'est difficile de les faire pousser ici d'ailleurs ! Elles sont toutes acidulées, je les aime beaucoup ! Les adorables fleurs roses ici, ce sont des camélias. C'est pour montrer qu'on admire voire qu'on aime une personne. Là, vous avez des chrysanthèmes, c'est plutôt pour évoquer la fragilité des choses et surtout des sentiments, on les met plutôt sur les tombes des êtres chers perdus. Là j'ai des petits myosotis aussi, c'est bon pour le salut de l'âme, pour évoquer un souvenir, une absence, une séparation... Les petites de couleur rose que vous voyez, ce sont des anémones. On les associe souvent aux remerciements, ou douleurs et aux chagrins, pour apporter son soutien ou par peur d'être abandonné par une personne qui nous est chère... Et puis, si vous voulez exprimer un amour passionné, vous pouvez toujours opter pour la rose rouge, le grand classique ! J'en ai aussi des blanches, qui sont plutôt de mise pour témoigner du respect à une personne et se déclarer avec raffinement, et des roses si vous voulez souligner la féminité de la personne à qui vous les offrez.  
— Hmmm... Je vais éviter les roses rouges, je suis censé le surprendre ! Vous pensez que c'est possible de faire un bouquet avec avec quelques gerberas bien rouges, parce que ça me représente plutôt bien, et des anémones ?  
— Tout à fait, je vous fais ça ! Un bouquet de quelle taille ?  
— Hm, pas trop gros, ça va l'embarrasser...  
— Ça marche ! Je vous fais ça tout de suite !

La jeune fleuriste du marché se met au travail, assemblant une petite composition en camaïeu de rose avec quelques touches de rouge et de la décoration blanche et en verdure pour harmoniser le tout, demandant de temps en temps l'approbation de Milo qu'elle obtient toujours. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarque le Cancer, qui semble réfléchir intensément. C'est quand la vendeuse tend gaiement le bouquet taillé et tout apprêté au Scorpion qui paye en lui disant mille mercis que DeathMask sort du silence et s'avance vers l'étal.

— J'peux prendre un bouquet moi aussi ?  
— Oh, c'est vous ! s'écrie la fleuriste, extrêmement surprise, avant de se mettre à bredouiller. Enfin... Toi... Enfin... Ravie de vous revoir !  
— Moi de même. C'est donc vrai, on a bel et bien ramené les civils morts à cause de Loki à la vie...  
— Ah vous vous connaissez ? intervient Milo, tout penaud.

La petite brune s'adoucit et DeathMask semble tout à coup être profondément embarrassé.

— Oui, en effet. Il m'a été d'une grande aide, et avec son ami ils m'ont même portée secours...  
— Ouais, heu, 'fin, portée secours c'est un bien grand mot, je dirais pas ça, parce que, t'porter secours juste pour que tu cr-  
— Ah, alors c'est toi la fameuse Helena !  
— Fameuse ?  
— Milo !  
— Hm, mon camarade Aphrodite, celui dont tu dois parler, m'a un peu raconté l'histoire.  
— Oh, il va bien, alors ? J'aimerais pouvoir le remercier en personne... Je sais !  


Helena cherche quelque chose parmi ses fleurs et attrape quelques dahlias, les regroupe, les lie avec un joli ruban et donne le tout à Milo.

— Pourriez-vous lui donner ceci quand vous le reverrez, s'il vous plaît ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il connaissait le langage des fleurs, et si vous ne le voyez pas avant un moment... Les fleurs d'Asgard ne fanent jamais, dit-on !  
— Je me ferai un plaisir de lui remettre ce bouquet de votre part !  
— Du fond du cœur, merci !

Helena hoche vivement la tête, les mains jointes comme une figure de piété. Son regard verdoyant se plonge ensuite dans une observation minutieuse des traits des deux hommes, puis plus particulièrement de ceux de DeathMask. Elle les associe à des souvenirs, des images, une voix rauque au début, puis de plus en plus sincère, animée, douce... Elle en oublie presque de saluer Milo qui repart, et ne semble pas s'étonner – et Milo non plus – du fait que l'italien reste alors que son ami s'éloigne de leur champ de vision. Elle finit par reprendre ses esprits.

— Pardon ! Vous voulez un bouquet, donc ! Qu'est-ce que vous choisissez ?

Alors qu'elle se penche, prête à attraper ses fleurs, DeathMask l'arrête.

— Laisse, j'vais l'faire  
— Heu... Très bien... Enfin, c'est mon travail de...  
— Je sais.

Concentré, DeathMask saisit quelques fleurs, de plus en plus de fleurs, énormément de fleurs. Helena assiste à la scène, interloquée. Il y a un très grand nombre de roses rouges... Celui que ses frères et sœurs appelaient « le monsieur qui sent l'alcool » serait donc amoureux ? Chanceuse est sa promise, parce que visiblement son vis-à-vis compte les roses qu'il ajoute, et il en a déjà mis plus de trente, trente-six en tout si elle a bien compté avec lui ! Trente-six grosses roses rouges, aucune blanche, aucune rose. Il va donc se déclarer à quelqu'un. Sans comprendre pourquoi, son cœur se serre un peu à l'idée de savoir ce Chevalier promis à une autre. Ou... Peut être à un autre ! Elle se souvient alors de l'étrange comportement qu'il adoptait quand son ami à la chemise rose était dans les parages. Ce fameux bel homme, qu'elle remercie du fond du cœur pour ce qu'il a fait pour elle, cet éphèbe amateur de roses rouges... Qui ne l'aimerait pas ? La fleuriste se ressaisit, et continue de le regarder, tous sourires, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose la perturbe.

— Tu mets aussi des myosotis et des chrysanthèmes ? C'est étrange...

Pour ne pas dire lugubre... complète-t-elle dans sa tête. Est-ce finalement pour orner une tombe ? DeathMask ne répond pas, et tend l'énorme bouquet à l'asgardienne qui doit le réceptionner avec les bras pour être sûre de ne rien faire tomber. Elle s'occupe ensuite de tailler les tiges, d'ajouter de la verdure décorative, de l'emballer et de l'orner d'un ruban, en se disant que peu importe qui son cœur a élu, cette personne a beaucoup de chance bien que son prétendant ait des goûts fort douteux, et en pensant au passage que si cette personne est morte elle peut alors se reposer sans crainte, parce que quelqu'un ici-bas ne l'oublie vraiment pas. Le Chevalier d'Or sort de sa poche une de ces fameuses bourses à monnaie, et il la tend à la jeune fille qui peine un peu à la récupérer du fait de ses bras chargés de fleurs.

— Tiens, 'devrait y avoir assez.

Et ceci dit il lui tourne le dos, la laissant avec le bouquet dans les bras.

— Heu, le bouquet, peut-être, non ? lance Helena aussi amusée que gênée par la situation.

DeathMask, bien parti pour quitter le petit kiosque que la jeune fleuriste occupe les matins de marché, finit par s'arrêter au bout de quelques pas, et il se tourne vers son interlocutrice. Celle-ci observe de loin son client étourdi, et d'autres images lui reviennent en mémoire. Le bleu délavé de ses yeux voilés d'incompréhension, son petit sourire compatissant et triste, la transparence pure de ses larmes quand elle a poussé son dernier soupir dans ses bras forts... Son visage se décompose d'autant plus que le Cancer en titre reprend la parole.

— Hein ? Nan, c'est pour toi.

Et avec un autre petit sourire dont Helena ne saisit pas le sens, il s'en va rejoindre Milo, les mains dans les poches comme quand il est arrivé devant sa boutique et dans sa vie. Toujours l'air de rien. Perdant tous ses moyens, la jeune femme cherche à faire revenir le Chevalier, à l'appeler, à lui demander des explications. Mais elle ne connaît même pas son nom. Il lui laissait de l'argent devant sa porte, il offre à présent le seul bouquet qu'on lui ait jamais offert, il lui déclare probablement sa flamme, et elle ne sait même pas comment il s'appelle. Devenue complètement aphone, Helena tient son cadeau fermement en dépit de ses mains qui tremblent, et elle se rassoit doucement sur sa chaise pliante pour regarder en détail la montagne de fleurs au creux de ses bras. La rose rouge domine et apporte tout le volume du bouquet. Entre les roses, on trouve quelques chrysanthèmes blancs. Et tout autour ainsi qu'à quelques endroits discrets, des petits myosotis. Une composition savamment étudiée ou le fruit du hasard, d'une maladresse ? Avec l'air de rien de son possible prétendant, on ne sait jamais.

Puis quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jusque-là pas remarqué attire son attention, pile au centre du bouquet. Une fleur qui n'est pas une rose. Le fourbe ! Avec un tel détail il ne peut qu'avoir prémédité son coup !

Au milieu de cette profusion de roses, une hellébore rouge se montre timidement. La rose de Noël, qui pousse même dans l'ombre et le froid, quand rien n'est certain... Cette petite étincelle d'espoir capable de guérir un fou, un mélancolique, pour peu qu'à cette fleur offerte une réponse soit donnée... Émue aux larmes, Helena tâche de se ressaisir. Quoi et comment répondre à cet homme qu'elle ne connaît pas mais avec qui elle a déjà vécu tout ce que sa vie d'humble asgardienne ne lui a jamais apportée ?

L'après-midi est bien avancé quand le serveur d'une petite taverne d'Asgard dépose de nouvelles boissons aux trois Chevaliers attablés. L'un d'eux rit aux éclats, l'autre a la tête dans ses mains et peste dans des langues midgardiennes que l'employé du bar ne connaît guère, et le dernier se tient simplement là, avec la boutonnière de sa veste remplie de fleurs rouges et roses. Il repart sans plus se poser de questions et les laisse à leur conversation.

— Offrir des fleurs à une fleuriste... Putain mais qu'est-c'qui m'a pris ?!  
— Oh arrête, c'est super mignon !  
— Mignon, Milo ? Mignon ? Vraiment ?! Putain, elle m'rend malade, j'arrive pas à lui faire comprendre, je fais genre le truc le plus stupide du monde, et tu trouves ça « mignon »...  
— Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle comprendra.  
— Comprendre quoi, Camus ? Je sais même pas c'que j'ai fait !  
— Tu lui as adressé une attention qui ne devrait pas la laisser indifférente quand bien même son cœur serait de glace.

Camus ponctue ses dires d'un regard appuyé sur les fleurs peu viriles sur sa veste, puis sur Milo, qui lui offre en retour un sourire resplendissant qui le troublerait presque s'il n'était pas maître de ses émotions en toutes circonstances. DeathMask pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme et s'empare de sa choppe de bière pour en boire une bonne rasade. Il manque de s'étouffer quand une voix féminine fait irruption dans ses perceptions auditives.

— Je savais que je le trouverais là ! Merci !

À peine a-t-il eu le temps de tourner la tête qu'il a une vision onirique et invraisemblable qui le trouble au point qu'il se demande s'il n'est pas en train d'avoir une hallucination, ce qui serait peu étonnant vu son train de vie. Là, au milieu des gros bras et des ivrognes se tient une ravissante petite brune vêtue d'une robe à la blancheur immaculée et angélique, parsemée de fleurs de la tête aux pieds. Des chrysanthèmes blancs et des myosotis se dressent en couronne sur ses cheveux lâchés qui lui tombent jusqu'aux épaules, et une multitude de roses viennent tacheter harmonieusement de rouge son habit et faire de cette robe des plus simples et austères une tenue que la déesse Aphrodite elle-même ne porterait que le dimanche. Une fée qui porte si bien les fleurs de l'amour et de la mort avance d'un pas léger vers lui, illuminant de sa grâce et de son sourire la salle un peu trop grave et bruyante. Camus et Milo peuvent bien être partis et sa bière s'être déversée sur son jean rouge qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte, il ne voit plus qu'elle.

— H... Helena...  
— Re-bonjour... Je... J'ai passé l'après-midi à cogiter après le travail, et... Je me suis dit que... Pour te remercier, j'allais... Porter dignement le bouquet que tu m'as offert... Ça te plaît ? balbutie-t-elle les joues toutes roses entre quelques rires nerveux et gênés. Je... Je ne savais pas trop si nous allions nous revoir, alors... Je me suis permise de te chercher... Ça n'aurait servi à rien si tu n'étais pas là pour voir... Et puis je n'ai plus l'habitude de porter ce genre de robes... Enfin... Bref...

Un silence flotte dans le bar, silence pendant lequel le Cancer remarque que l'hellébore qu'il avait soigneusement insérée dans le bouquet s'est retrouvée sur la poitrine de son beau mirage, à l'emplacement du cœur.

— Je... Tu es...

L'italien allait souffler les premiers mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit quand brusquement il s'est rappelé d'où et avec qui il était, alors il tâche de reprendre contenance et d'avoir l'air un tant soit peu détaché.

— Ça te va très bien. — Merci...

DeathMask regarde autour de lui. Évidemment, tout le monde la regarde. Mais il le sait et elle le sait, dès lors que leurs regards s'accrochent à nouveau et qu'enfin la brume de la mort s'est dissipée de leurs yeux clairs, ils le savent à deux. Helena n'est qu'à lui. Alors doucement, il se lève, laisse de quoi payer l'addition et se racle la gorge pour reprendre la parole.

— Mais avec toutes les vapeurs d'alcool qui flottent par ici, toutes ces fleurs vont faner.  
— Serait-ce une proposition masquée pour partir en balade ? Mes fleurs ne faneront pas pour si peu !  
— Mais absolument, j'm'en cache pas !  
— J'accepte volontiers, alors ! Mais avant cela puis-je au moins connaître le nom de l'homme à qui je dois tout et même un bouquet de fleurs ?  
— … Attends, j'te l'ai jamais dit ?  
— Jamais !  
— Aphrodite l'a jamais dit ?  
— Je ne devais pas être en état de l'entendre...  
— Très bien, corrigeons l'tir, alors !

L'italien se penche vers Helena qui surprise, rougit quand elle sent de plus près la fragrance particulière du Chevalier, mélange de musc de tabac froid et d'un peu d'alcool, alors qu'il lui murmure son nom à l'oreille et qu'il semble de son côté profiter de l'odeur de rose qui a embaumé la peau nacrée de l'asgardienne. Pourquoi murmure-t-il, d'ailleurs ? Voilà un homme bien singulier, se dit la fleuriste. Mais un homme qu'elle aura désormais tout le temps de connaître.

Et Milo et Camus se retrouvent seuls pour ce qu'il leur reste de journée... Mais le Scorpion a déjà des idées pour s'occuper avec son tendre amour et, les anémones en seront témoins, faire en sorte que jamais il ne l'oublie.


End file.
